


Roses are Red

by SSSilverFox



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gay, I AM SORRY, Yuri, i don't know what I am doing, just a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSilverFox/pseuds/SSSilverFox
Summary: In which penny thinks about a certain rose.





	Roses are Red

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post SOMETHING, sorry. :'3

Roses are red.  
Especially at night,  
on the top bed   
when the mood is right.


End file.
